Talk:Buccaneer
Crazy Name Theory: The Buccaneer and Tampa are found driving in the same place around Easter Bay and San Fierro Bay. Is this supposed to be some sort of a reference to the football team, the Tampa Bay Buccaneers? Or is this just a coincidence or something? Thescarydude 11:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I think it is likely that the names are based on the football team, but I think you find them in the same area just because they are the same type of car. Thevictor390 17:28, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Merge See Talk:Mesa and Talk:Bucanneer for discussion. - ZS 18:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Heading Why was the "GTA San Andreas" heading changed to "GTA San Andreas - GTA Chinatown Wars "? I'd also like to know about the "GTA Vice City — GTA Chinatown Wars " heading on the Admiral and Burrito page.--Thescarydude 19:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, so I guess they were grouped up like that because of the designs. But I find the layout confusing, I think GTA CTW should have a little section after GTA IV. Besides that the CTW renditions can be hard to interpret: i think the Admiral looks looks a little like an 80s lincoln (in cutscenes its rear looks like a Lincoln, not sure if this is a different car) but it could be a Mercedes after all, the Burrito looks like this wrecked van prop in GTA IV, and the Buccaneer looks like the GTA IV rendition (wide headlights).--Thescarydude 10:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Since no one is objecting, I'm gonna start making GTA Chinatown Wars its own section (becuase it can be really inconsistent to have a vehicle's description paired up with the GTA III era renditions when some resemble those of GTA IV or the design influences are hard to identify).--Thescarydude 14:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::(Sorry for my late answer) I think you're right, I just wanted to get some description for the CTW rendition.--Loadingue 15:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ...I think that the CTW Buccaneer looks more like the one in SA than in IV... The hood is similar, and the rear is also smaller than in GTA IV, so it is also similar to the Buccaneer in SA.--Loadingue 15:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::you got a point about the rear but the headlights are wide and look to be emulating the double headlights in the GTA IV version. You see, its tricky to interpret.--Thescarydude 15:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You can't say if these are double headlights ; for me, they have the same size as in San Andreas. But I must agree that the front bumper is closer to the Buccaneer in GTA IV... Maybe we should write all this on the page.--Loadingue 15:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) GTA 5 Rendition of the Buccaneer's inspiration. I believe that the GTA V rendition of the Buccaneer, at least in terms of the front, should be changed to a 1967 Cadillac Coupe De Ville. Here is the front of the Buccaneer. Compare it with a 67 Cadillac , as well as this picture of a 65 Buick Riviera , and i believe the likeness becomes debatable. I should also point out that the Lurcher , a hearse version of the Buccaneer, is also a 67 Cadillac, specifically a 67 Cadillac Funeral Coach . Another thing that makes me think it is more a Cadillac, Is that a hearse version of a 65 riviera deosn't exist, as far as i know. Finally, it should also be said that Albany, the manufacturer for both of the vehicles, is predominantly Cadillac. So it does make sense for it to at least have design cues from the car, as i understand it's likely not 100% based off of it. If there is disagreement over the Lurcher being a different vehicle, here is the Lurcher's rear. Compare that with a 65 Riviera's rear, and with a 67 Cadillac Funeral Coach's rear, and i think my argument is settled. CryoDragon95 (talk) 17:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :: While the front might be loosely based on the Caddy, the overall body is most definitely a Riviera. Also yeah the Riviera never had a hearse version, so it would most likely be based off of the Cadillac. But for sure if you look at a photo of the side of the Buccaneer, and the side of a 63-65 Riviera, specifically the 65, it definitely is based off that. :: SiliconeCake (talk) 01:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :: So do you think an edit is necessary, where the front is pointed out to be more like the 67 cadillac, and the overall shape and rear are the 65 riviera? CryoDragon95 (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::After staring at both, I think the point is more like the Riviera. With the Buccaneer, the bonnet is pointed at the front, and it meets on both sides at the very edges at the bonnet, but when you look at the Cadillac, the bonnet point begins like a 1/4 across the bonnet. ::::SiliconeCake (talk) 02:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC)